Forever Friends
by skeebob2010
Summary: Friends forever from whitehaven. Adventure to Madagascar. Return to whitehaven. Return back to Madagascar. Prom in whitehaven. Ashton's Birthday. Madagascar. 1 year later. Spain.
1. Chapter 1

One great summer day there were 4 girls each girl had there unique personality and there own nickname. The first girl was called Michaela she had purple hair which was tied up in a red bobble. Though her name was Michaela she preferred to be called Micky as it was much easier to say and it was shorter and it made her sound much cooler.

The second girl was called Nikita she had red hair which was tied up in a green bobble. Though her name was Nikita she preferred to be called Kita as it sounded cooler.

The third girl was called Grace she had blue hair which was tied up in a purple bobble. Though her name was Grace she preferred the name Gracie because she thought it suited her personality better and it was what her mates called her.

The last girl was called Ashton she had brown hair which was tied up in a black hair bobble. Though her name was Ashton she called herself by Ash as it was short and snappy and suited her personality better.

The next day was also a great summer's day and the 4 girls Micky Kita Gracie and Ash were walking down town each wearing rainbow coloured tops with matching three-quarters and flip flops.

It was around 3pm and it was getting dark and the 4 girls Micky Kita Gracie and Ash were walking back from town after spending over £200 in new look.

"My feet are sore!" moaned Kita

"My arms are aching!" moaned Micky as they stopped to take their Flip Flops off and have a rest at a near by bench.

"When we get home why don't we all have a nice fruit smoothie and watch a DVD" suggested Micky.

"Good idea Micky you're the smartest lass we have in this group," replied Gracie

"Right girls?" she continued

"Right….Right" stuttered Kita and Ash as they carried on their convosation.

Later that day……

It was around 5pm and the girls were at Micky's house watching a DVD when they all get a strange text saying "Go 2 St Bees at 7pm and there will b an envelope with Ur instructions b there or beware……!"

"Be there or beware….."The Girls said together.

"This is un usual for a start" Said Micky as she went to show her mum the text.

2 hours later…..

Micky and the girls went to St Bees and to be surprised there was an envelope and in it was a letter which said…..

To Micky and the Girls

My name is Sally the Squirrel and I live on a little island called Madagascar the capital of Florida. As you have already got to St Bees from my texts I hope you could get to Madagascar via my letter.

I have set you this mission and as you have all been friends since you were little it's something for you all to do as a group.

Mission….

Fly to Madagascar

Get the Bus to Cheeky Hotel

Get Refreshed and sort the Room out

Go to the Reception (I will meet you there)

Hope you are ready for an adventure round the Island of Madagascar with me.

As you have already got to St Bees from my texts I hope you could get to Madagascar via my letter.

See you very shortly

Yours Sincerely

"Right we have been set a mission….adventure via two sets of Communication how often" Spoke Confused Kita

"I know how very strange and how often" replied Gracie

Read the next chapter to find out what happens.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrived in Madagascar…….

It was 3rd August 2009 and the Girls had arrived in Madagascar and were now in the Cheeky hotel where they were going to be staying for the next 5 week. The weather was hot and the skies were blue with the burning yellow sun in the middle.

It was mid-day and the lasses were on their wanders round the Island with sally who they had met earlier.

"Can we go get some ice-cream please" asked Gracie to Sally who was explaining who the others were who lived on Madagascar.

"Course you can go get some ice-cream just follows me and I will lead you to the Madagascar Café owned by Melvin the Giraffe.

In the Café 10 minutes later……

"What can I get you girls?" asked Melvin when they sat down at the bar.

Kita ordered first "Can I have Strawberry Ice-cream with chocolate source please"

Gracie was next to order "Can I have Bubble-gum Choc-chip with Strawberry source please"

Micky and Ash and Sally ordered the same,

"Can we have 3 Vanilla ice-creams with Strawberry source and Chocolate sprinkles please" asked sally.

"Anything else" asked Melvin

"Nope that's it all thanks" said Sally

"That will be £3 please" said Melvin

Sally handed him £3.50 and said "keep the Change"

Back at the Hotel……

It was 10 pm and the Girls had had a day so they decided to go to sleep because they have yet another busy day to come.

It was going on for mid-night and all through the Hotel everyone was fast asleep apart from Micky who couldn't get to sleep. During the night Micky herd the door of their room open with a small creak and Micky quickly hid underneath the covers so that she wouldn't get spotted.

Micky then whispered "hello….who's there?"

The Voice then whispered back "hello….My names Sam …what's your name?

Micky who was now Scared to death whispered back "My names Michaela but my friends call me Micky for short…..Why are you here?"

Micky didn't get a reply from Sam and she went to switch the light on to see where he was and Sam was sitting Daydreaming out the window looking towards the Shiny Bright Moon which had rose to the center of the Dark Sea Blue sky.

The next day ……

It was 10 am the following day and the girls were wide awake and were now eating their Breakfast before their Mission started that very day.

It was going on for 11 am the very same day and the girls were on their way to where their mission was located to start and for some strange reason it was located in a water park in Florida.

Arriving at Crazy World of Water

Sally spoke as they reached the water park entrance,

"Welcome to the crazy world of water, as you may have guessed that this is where your mission starts, you may have 2 hours on the slides of your choice before we begin your challenge, be back here at 3 pm where you will begin your mission ENJOY!" said Sally.

2 hours later….

It was 3pm and the girls were about to start their mission.

"Right your mission is too collect all the gems and hand them to the owners of the city in Madagascar called Tenerife, before the end of the week or else it will awaken Sam the vampire which lives in the Cheeky Hotel, You better start now before it's too late"

"Sam the vampire?" muttered Micky wondering whether she had spoken to him last night.

Back at Whitehaven….

It was 5pm in Whitehaven and the weather was snowing and children still had to go to school.

At St Smiths school in Cockermouth there were four ladies talking about what each other is doing at the weekend these ladies with extraordinary personalities are called…..

Rachel who had green hair with a red bobble tying it up and preferred her nickname Rachii because it suited her personality better

Penny who had black hair with a yellow bobble tying it up she also preferred her nickname Pen because it suited her personality much better

Shannon who had silver hair with a red glittery bobble tying it up she preferred her nickname shaz because it is what her friends call her and also sounds awesome.

Last but not least Bethany who had Brownie Blonde hair which wasn't tied up but with a purple sparkly hair-band she has a nickname Beth which she preferred because its much sorter and sounds cool.

They all have a special animal bracelet as a friendship thing

Find out what the bracelets do to help the girls in Chapter 3 Friendship Bracelets and Return Back to Madagascar.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 2pm Tuesday 2nd January and the weather was horrendous because there was a mixture of Snow, Sleet, Rain and Sunshine and the children of St Smiths School in Cockermouth still had to go to school.

Later that day………..

It was later that day when everyone was having their dinner that the 4 girls Rachel Penny Shannon and Bethany had decided to go town after school to by friendship bracelets from Claire's Accessories in Whitehaven to show their friendship where ever they went.

It was 10 past 3 and the girls were on their way down town and they were talking about what animal they would want on their bracelets

"I want a Purple and pink Sheep on mine" Said Rachel

"Well I want a Red and orange Dragon on mine" Said Penny to Rachel

"Will you two shut up and listen to what the rest of us want on our bracelets and plus we are attracting attention!" said Shannon who was beginning to become annoyed at Rachel and Penny.

"Right now you two have shut up I can now tell you the animal that I want on mine is a Red and Green Dragonfly, what animal do you want on yours Bethany" Asked Shannon who was angry and annoyed with Rachel

"I want a multicoloured elephant on mine" Replied Bethany who was the quietist in the group

In Claire's……

It was half past 3 and the girls were in Claire's buying their bracelets and had planned to get 4 of each as a friendship circle.

The Girls were now on their way home and were deciding what to call their animals.

"I think I shall call you Sash" said Rachel

"I think I will call you Danni" Suggested Penny

"I think I will call you Daemon" whispered Shannon

"I think I will name you Ellie" said Bethany

It was 20 to 4 and the girls were sitting in Shannon's Bedroom writing in their daily diary's like they normally do everyday

Back at Madagascar…..

It was the end of the week and the Girls had found all the gems and were now returning them to the owner of Tenerife in Madagascar.

Along the way Rachel found a glittery red and purple box which had 16 bracelets that had multicoloured elephants red and Green Dragonflies and Red and Orange dragons and also purple and pink sheep which Rachel liked the most because she likes sheep.

The girls were walking towards the hills where there is a red and pink castle which the owner of Tenerife lives when suddenly a teleport opened up and the girls walked through and noticed that they were outside the red and pink castle where the owner was stood waiting and waving at them.

Later that day……

It was later that day and the orangey pink bright sun had set in the corner of the Dark blue sky and the girls were packing their stuff as tomorrow they will be returning to Whitehaven and the owners decided instead of going to bed early they would host a leaving party for having a lovely holiday.

PARTY TIME…….

It was going on for 9pm and the girls were getting ready for the party.

Each girl wore a different dress with different colours.

Shannon's outfit was a pink and glittery gold dress with purple glimmery shoes.

Rachel's outfit was a black and shiney silver dress with stars with red shiney shoes.

Penny's outfit was a blue and glimmery red dress with yellow sparkly pumps

Bethany's outfit was a red and sparkly blue dress with pink glittery huggs.

It was going on for midnight and the party had finished and the girls were heading to bed because they were going home to Whitehaven tomorrow.

The next day…..

It was 9 am the next day and the girls were on their way to the airport to fly at 11 am to England and they were excited to go home but sad to leave so many new friends back at Madagascar.

2 hours later: Arriving in England 

It was going on for 1pm and the girls had arrived in England and were now on the train to Carlisle which they will get the magic violet bus which will take them to the harbour which a boat will take them to St Bees where they will spend the rest of the day and night in a little cottage till the morning.

The next morning….. 

It was 7:30am and the girls were on the bus to Cockermouth and magically had dressed in their uniform as they had school that very day.

It was the beginning of the school day and the group had met up and started heading to their 1st lesson which was P.E and they had to do orienteering outside in the Rain, Sleet, Snow and Sunshine.

It was the end of the school day and the girls had signed the sheet to go to the prom

5pm Prom Time….

It was Prom time and the girls were wearing Pink and Red Prom Dresses with Green and Blue handbags.

It was half way through the prom when there was a sudden loud bang and the lights were immediately switched on to find Penny missing and a huge pile of glass on the Floor.

"Where is Penny?" Screamed Rachel,

"Looks like she has been kidnapped because there is a huge pile of glass on the floor!" said Shannon,

"Somebody phone the police quick!" Shouted Bethany

"Do you think we will ever find her again?" wept Bethany

"Don't say that Bethany of course we will find her" Sighed Shannon.

"Why would anyone take such an intelligent girl like penny and where would they take her?" wondered the Girls

Suddenly a strange voice spoke….

"You have 5 seconds to Run before another one of you lot get kidnapped!" Said the Strange voice

"Argggggghhhhhhhhhh" The girls screamed and ran out of the hall not noticing where they were going

The Teachers Whispered to each other and one of them said…

"Who are you and why are you here?" Said Mrs Lancaster the Head Mistress…………………..

Read on to find out whom the strange voice belongs to and why they are at St Smiths School in Cockermouth.


	4. Chapter 4

The Day after Prom Day…..

It was the day after Prom Day and the teachers had been researching all about the school history because last night a strange voice spoke half way through the prom and had unbelievably kidnapped Penny who had not returned from last night.

Dinner time at St Smiths…..

It was 10 past 12 that day and the teachers and children of St Smiths School were having their dinner.

The Children were eating their dinners in the hall.

The Teachers were eating their dinners in the staff room talking about the school history.

"I have researched on Google that our school is haunted by a female ghost called Sally and I think she kidnapped Penny last night at the prom." Said Mrs Lancaster the Headmistress of the school.

"Really how did she die and when did she die?" asked Miss Ellery who was surprised that her school which she had been teaching in for over 4 years was haunted by a ghost called sally.

"Sally died of skin cancer in 2005 may 7th!"Replied Mrs Lancaster who had finished her tuna mayonnaise sandwich and was now taking a bite of her chocolate shortbread cake.

5 years later......

It was 5 years on and it was 7th May 2010 and it was the 5th anniversary of the haunted school in Cockermouth.

It was going on for 9 am on the 7th of May 2010 and Penny still hadn't been found and her parents Mrs Torville and Mr Torville have done everything they can to find their special daughter.

It was going on for 11 am on that very same day at number 17 fell view Whitehaven when there was a 'knock knock knock' on the door and to Mrs and Mr Orville's surprise it was their lovely special daughter returning home after been kidnapped 5 years ago.

Home time at St Smiths.......

It was home time at St Smiths on Friday the 7th of May 2010 and Penny had been at school that day and the girls were now on their way to Shannon's still wearing the 4 bracelets that Rachel found 5 year ago.

It was the day before Ashton's Birthday and her friends and family had planned a surprise birthday party for her.

Her friends had created a birthday card and sent it round her school so that people could sign it without her knowing it was tricky at times because the card went into the classes that she was in but lucky enough Mrs Lancaster had asked her to go to the resource centre with Miss Ellery to help her with planning the lessons.

Ashton's Birthday 8th of May 2010

Today is Ashton's Birthday and all her friends had given her presents and cards and in her form which was 11PXL which was Mrs Lancaster's form she was surprised by a big form party and a signed card from all the school which had been organised by her family friends and teachers.

It was nearly 10 to 1 that afternoon and Ashton's Birthday was the best one she ever had.

Back at Madagascar 

One winter's day there were 7 girls each with their unique personalities and they had been friend since they started white chapel school in Yorkshire. The 1st girl was called meranda who had lovely silver hair with a gold head band which she wore everyday.

The 2nd girl was called charmaine who had short gold hair with a green head band which she wore with a green bracelet.

There was another girl who was quiet called rhianne who had greasy brown hair which was so greasy nobody liked her apart from a girl who also had greasy red hair called Pauline.

There was another two girls who were twins who had lovely blonde hair with pink headbands called Rosie and Cheyenne and their cousin who had orangey grey greasy hair called Jasmin.

the next day which was a Saturday the 7 girls decided to go for a walk round the island so they got up at 7am and met each other at Melvin's café for 9 so they would get back in time for the swimming match at 3 so they met each other at Melvin's for 9 and began the long walk round the lake in pairs meranda went with charmaine and Rosie and Cheyenne went with Pauline and Jasmin went with rhianne.

Meranda and charmaine and Rosie were almost half way round the lake when there was a massive "arrrrrrgggghhhhh" as rhianne had fallen down the mountain heading towards the lake. Jasmin and Pauline had run down the hill to try and catch her before she hit the lake water.

Meranda was on the walkie talkie to Jasmin who was trying to help rhianne from the freezing cold water.

"Jasmin come in Jasmin" spoke meranda on the walkie talkie

"Jasmin here what is it " replied Jasmin to meranda on the walkie talkie

"Is everything alright over there with rhianne" asked meranda

"its alright at the moment rhianne has spraint her ankle can u make ur ways over here to help and some one call the ambulance or the Mountain rescue as rhianne is struggling to stay with us " replied Jasmin

"On our way over now, over" said meranda

Later that day when they had reached the hospital it was just in time for rhianne who had past out 5 times earlier had past out again.

Rosie, Cheyanne, Meranda, Pauline, Charmaine and mad their way to the relatives room where they could relax and get refreshments

It was soon after 2 hours since rhianne had went in the nurse came in to the relative's room and said...........

"I am really sorry but rhianne never made it through the operation u can come through and see her in about 10 mines okk" the nurse said

Straight after the nurse had said "I am really sorry but, Pauline and jasmine started crying but meranda charmaine Rosie never because they weren't as close to rhianne as they were.

Find out in my next chapter what the 6 girls get up to and where they go.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Girls Adventure

Whitehaven

It was a lovely summer's day in Whitehaven and the five girls who go by the names of Meranda, Charmaine, Rosie, Pauline and Jasmin who were sitting in Charmaine's house discussing the funeral for Rhianne who had died after falling down a mountain in Madagascar while walking round the island.

The next day was the Funeral and Rosie Pauline Jasmin charmaine and Meranda went in black and white and Rhianne's parents went in colours because it was Rhianne's wish for them to do so.

3 months later

It was 3 months ago since Rhianne had died and it was Charmaine's 15th Birthday. Rosie was wearing a pink dress with glittery sandals while getting ready to go to the party.

Charmaine was wearing a nice top with butterflies on with blue jeans and white trainers. While meranda was wearing a purple dress with white flip-flops. Meanwhile Pauline and Jasmin were wearing the same outfit which was a yellow top with blue three-quarters and trainers.

Charmaine wished Rhianne had still been alive to come to the party because she was missing out on a lot of fun so Charmaine had an idea to go with Rosie, Jasmin, Pauline and Meranda to the grave to lay fresh flowers and clean the Headstone.

The Next Day

The next day had come quick and the girls had to attend back to St Albert's secondary school after the Holidays.

There were loads of questions asked about, where is Rhianne? How did she die? So the girls told the class altogether to cure the questions.

The Class Listened to what Rosie, Meranda, Charmaine, Jasmin and Pauline had to say. There were a lot of tears and Sad emotional faces because Rhianne was a good friend to most people in the class and was also a good student as well.

The Class bought Flowers and Cards for Rhianne's Family to show they were sorry for their lose. The Class decided to have a party to say goodbye to Rhianne because they didn't go to the Funeral,

1 year later

It was 1 year later and the headmaster Mr Noodle decided to take the class on holiday to Spain for 3 months as they had been so good they needed a treat.

Spain.

The Shiney black plane landed in hot sunny Spain and the class were now heading to the hotel which they would be staying in.

"Charmaine and Rosie can I please go with you?" asked Meranda.

"Yeah sure if it's alright with Charmaine!" Replied Rosie.

"Yeah it's alright with me". Said Charmaine.

"Thanks You Guys". Said Meranda.

"You're Welcome." Said Charmaine and Rosie Together.

"Pauline can I go with you and Sophie?" asked Jasmin.

Sophie was a bright girl and always said yes to everything and was Pauline's BFFL.

"Yeah sure" Said Pauline.

"Course you can come with us." Said Sophie.

"Thanks you guys." Said Jasmin.

"You Welcome." Said Pauline and Sophie Together.

Later that night when all the girls had fallen asleep apart from 1 who was crying

Find out who is crying and what the six girls get up to on their Hols.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rhianne Returns

Spain

It was later that night when all the girls had fallen asleep apart from one person who was crying because she misses home and she is called Sophie.

The Next Day

The next day and the class was going to the shopping malls but trouble started because someone had stolen Charmaine's money and Meranda and Rosie are blaming Pauline and Jasmin and Sophie whilst Pauline Jasmin and Sophie are blaming Meranda and Rosie.

"Why would we steal our own room mate's money?" asked Meranda

"How would we know where it was anyway?" Asked Sophie who was trying to act all inicant.

"If you don't give it back we will tell Mr Noodle who will make us checks our bags till we find it!" Threatened Meranda

"FINE I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS BUT OBVIOUSLY NOT IF YOUR ACCUSING US OF THEFT!" Shouted Jasmin.

"Who's coming back to the room to get away from the Accusing Weirdo's?" asked Pauline

"ME" replied Pauline

"BYE" Shouted Sophie as she slammed the door as hard as she could on her way out.

After the girls had gone and made sure they weren't coming back Meranda, Charmaine and Rosie went to tell Mr Noodle on Charmaine's money going missing when Sophie came back on her own with the money and wanted to speak to Charmaine on her own for a minute or two.

"Charmaine please can I have a minute or two with you on your own please?" asked Sophie

"Yeah sure come in, Meranda and Rosie if u don't mind please can you go out the room for a minute or two because Sophie needs to tell me something!" Asked Charmaine

"Okay take all the time you need, come on Rosie!" said Meranda.

"Charmaine I am sorry, I am the one who stole ur money and here is it back!" wheeped Sophie as she ran out the room crying not giving Charmaine a chance to say something.

Charmaine ran after Sophie and found her crying at the end of the corridor.

"Its alright I forgive you just don't do it again ok." Said Charmaine Calmly

The next day

The next day it was quiet with no arguments the class had half going to the beach while the other half were buying ice-cream at the side of the pool.

At the Pool

At the Pool everyone was having fun Charmaine, Meranda, and Rosie were having a good look at the three fit English lads getting in the pool, these lads were called Liam, John and Sam.

"Do you think we should go talk to them?" asked Meranda.

"Defernatly and I bagsy the tall one with stylish blonde hair!" (John) Said Rosie.

"I bagsy the small one with shiney brown hair!" (Liam) said Charmaine.

"I bagsy the small one with beautiful black hair!" (Sam) said Meranda.

Few minutes later

Few minutes later the girls went over to Sam, John, and Liam and Meranda was the first to speak.

"Hello my names Meranda and this is Rosie and Charmaine." She said.

Then Sam Spoke.

"Hello Sweethearts my names Sam and this is John and Liam." He said

Charmaine shyly spoke to Liam.

"Liam Please can I talk to you over here a minute?" asked Charmaine

"Yeah Sure." Replied Liam

"I was just wondering whether you would go with me." She asked shyly.

"Yeah I would Love to go with you" he said with cute puppy eyes.

Meranda whispered to Sam.

"Sam will you go with me?" she asked shyly

"Yeah I will go with you" he said with a smile

Last but not least Rosie asked John out and He said yes.

The girls were happy now they had Boyfriends and they hugged and kissed and while they were doing that Mr Noodle was

Buying ice-cream when he collapsed to the floor and the teachers went over and he died straight away after a heart attack.

Later that day Meranda and Sam Charmaine and Liam and Rosie and John went back to the lads apartment because they were moving in the apartment the lasses were staying in and also moved schools just to be with their Girlfriends.

Back at the Hotel.

When they reached the lasses apartment Charmaine and Liam went straight to Charmaine's room to find Rhianne sitting up on the bed and Charmaine Screamed as Rosie John Sam and Meranda entered the room.

Find out in Chapter 7 what the Reunited Friends with their cute boyfriends get up to


End file.
